A Day Of Remembrance
by Hopestar435
Summary: Ironhide notices that for soem reason everyone is sad or sober...and he finds out from the most unlikely source. No Flames please.


Sorry I haven't been making new stories, but currently I'm in college so life's been busy.  
But I made some time to write this cause I wanted to write this for those who have died  
or for those who have lost loved ones on 9/11. I ask that you please do not flame.

We will always remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Transforemrs I only own Stella

* * *

Ironhide's POV

Something is very wrong, not only are my human comrades sober today...but Stella hasn't played a prank on me all day.  
And that means one of two things either she's planning something big or something's very wrong. I watched from my  
vechile mode as my comrades seem to be preparing for something. All of them are in their official uniforms and wearing sober  
looks.

"Hey Ironhide" I heard the other bane of my existence, Sideswipe, said "What's going on? Everyone seems to be upset."

"As if I would know. Will's not saying anything niether is anyone else." I answered.

"Do you think we should ask someone?"

"If you want to go ahead."

"I rather not..." Sideswipe hesitated

"And why not?"

"Cause...I sort of...asked Stella what was going on...and she just...started crying..."

Now that was unusual. Stella and crying are never in the same sentence unless the word not is inbetween them.

"What do you mean she started crying?"

"I dunno...I asked and she got this far away look then she started crying and walked away not answering."

What in the name of Primus is going on? I had to get to the bottom of this.

"Fine I'll go ask her." And with that I walked off looking for the human female prankster.

It wasn't long till I found her sitting outside the human hanger with her brand new laptop, that Leo bought her.  
I turned on my Holoform and walked up beside her. But she didn't notice me, which is also unusual, she was watching  
something on her laptop. I started watching it and became horrified. I watched as a plane, a slagging airplane fly  
into a building! Flames shot out of the building along with thick black smoke. Then the video showed another plane  
fly into the other.

'What in the slagging Pit were those pilots thinking!'

I continued to watch the firefighters and the police try to save as many humans as they could. Soon the first building collapsed.  
I watched everyone run from the thick cloud-like smoke as it covered everything. Then soon after the other building followed the first.

'What human could do such a thing...?'

"It was terrorists." The small quiet voice of Stella said.

"Terrorist?" I asked.' Did she just read my processor?'

Stella nodded still not looking at me, "Yea they wanted to break America's Spirit. But they didn't realize how strong America's Spirit is."

I looked at her quietly waiting for her to continue. "Americans are amazing people. Think about Pearl Harbor, the Japanese thought that they could break our Spirit by killing all those  
Americans, but as they put it 'It was as if we had awoken a sleeping dragon'. In times of trouble and death, Americans will mourn for those who have died but then we stand up together.  
We stand up together cause we all have one thing in common, we are all Americans. And we Americans like to do one thing, prove the world wrong. When the world thinks that  
our Spirit has been broken we like to show them just how wrong they are. And when this attack happened the terroists' goal was to break our Spirit but they only made our Spirit  
that much more strong."

I stared at Stella, how can someone who is such a prankster be so wise?

"Is this the anniversary?" I asked softly.

"Yes, its been nine years since that day. Its been long and tough but we haven't forgotten this day, and we'll never forget this day."

"Why were you crying? Sideswipe said that you cried when he asked why everyone was sober."

"Because I think about all those who have died. Those kids who will never know or see their mom or their dad. Or parents or grandparents that will never see their child or grandchild again.  
Then I think about the 'What if 's. What if my Aunt or Uncle died, what if Sam died, what if its one of my friends. And that makes me even more upset."

I quietly thought about what Stella said. Now I felt honored to know such a understanding and insightful human. And I understood why Will was so quiet, did he know someone who had died...?

"You want to come to the Cermony?" Stella asked softly.

I looked at her, "I'd be honored."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I listen to earth's musical instrument, the trumpet, play a song. Which I later found out was called Taps. I watched as Will and Bobby lower the flag to half mast while the rest of the soldier saluted it.  
I looked at my comrades, Optimus was sober, Sideswipe and Sunsteaker looked a bit upset but honored, the Chevy Twins were quiet (for once), Prowl saluted along with the Soldiers, Ratchet loooked  
upset and dishearten, and Bumblebee also looked upset. When the song was done General Morshower said a prayer then there was silence, it was deafening. After everyone went back to their duties  
but they still wore their sobered faces.

'Primus I hope everything goes back to normal. I can't stand this. I can't do anything to help them cheer up.' I thought as I prayed to Primus that everyone, especially Stella and Will, return to normal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Stella cautiously, worried that she was still upset. I finally got up the courage to talk to her.

"Stella?"

She looked up at me with a questioning look.

"You better?"

She smiled, "Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, crying can't bring the dead back."

I smiled for the first time at her, "Good."

I walked into the Autobot washroom.

'Perhaps Stella isn't so bad.' I thought as I turned on the cleaning fluid.

Suddenly my black armor turned pink.

"STELLA AMON!"

'Then again maybe not.'

* * *

Well that's my view on 9/11, America and the American Spirit...I wanted Ironhide and Stella to have a moment of respect to one other since Stella makes Ironhide her #1 target for pranks. Anyways  
I will be making new stories when winter vacation comes around I'll make sure of it!


End file.
